


To be Intimate

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Married Couple, True Love, Work Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Another one of my older stories.Usami and Misaki are photographed kissing on a park bench. The news explodes in the lovers faces. Their jobs are threatened, but worse than that, Misaki's big brother now knows all. A many sided dramatic story that brings into focus the meaning of love, family and the various meanings of intimacy.





	To be Intimate

To be intimate  
I only read to chapter 75. So, I have no idea how things will end for Misaki and Usami. I placed this story about a year or so later. Misaki is about 23 years old. You have to believe that things had settled down for those two. Everyone but Misaki’s family and the world knows about them and accepts them to one degree or another. Misaki is going to seem ooc but it suits the story.  
ceo  
Usami and Misaki were cuddled up on a bench in the park near their home. Not that Misaki wanted anything to do with it. He was struggling to get out of his lovers grasp without making a scene. For one moment he was still. Usami said those three little words and Misaki smiled and looked at Usami he was about to say it back but the wind blew and he remembered where he was and stormed off. However, the damage had been done. A picture of the intimate couple was beamed over the news outlets within the hour. Usami and Misaki were in blissful ignorance.   
The following day was Monday and Misaki went to work. He was there for about an hour when he was summoned by his boss. To his astonishment, not only was the president there but many of the top executives and for some reason Usami. As if pulled by a red string Misaki went to his lover’s side. Usami hugged him and Misaki tried to struggle. Usami whispered in his ear:  
“They know, everybody knows.”  
Misaki’s eyes went wide as he took in the whole room; many were frowning but others looked like they were about to laugh. Someone handed him a newspaper with the picture splashed across it. Misaki fainted.  
He woke to find himself on somebody office couch. Aikawa was fanning him, Usami placed a cold cloth on his forehead and kneeled at his side. Isaka said:  
“Chibi-tan, relax it will be alright.”  
“How can you guys not know?” Asked Aikawa  
“Simple we don’t watch TV so early in the day, we take a paper that reports on actual news, and the phones were unplugged since last night. As you can guess by the picture things evolved from there.” Stated Usami.  
Misaki sat up, blushing at Usami’s unnecessary comment.  
“Easy there.” Cooed Usami as he stroked Misaki’s hair.  
“I’m alright.” He said waving off Usami’s hand.  
“But how can you say everything will be alight? This is a disaster!” Misaki said to Isaka. Misaki flopped back on the couch and replaced the cloth. He thought he was going to be sick.  
“It is alright at least at Marukawa Publishing it is. The picture came out last night and both of you were identified. Overnight sales for the BL novels tripled, and the ones featuring Chibi-tan quadrupled.” Isaka beamed at the thought of the money. Misaki wondered:  
“Is this the same guy who was once worried I would expose Usagi-san and ruin him. Well, as it turned out, it was all Usagi-san’s fault for exposing himself. I suppose in the end all that matters to Isaka-san is money.” Out loud he asked:  
“You mean we are not fired?”  
“Fired? Not as long as you make us money…”  
Usami glared at Isaka.  
“I seem to recall once warning you not to cause Akihiko trouble, you failed.” Isaka said to Misaki who thought:  
“So he does remember after all.”  
“He has not failed. I don’t care what the world thinks. My family can go to hell. All I’m saying is I refuse to make a speech.” Stated Usami as he stood up.  
“I’m afraid you have to. Just a short one, defending your honor and your lover’s. If you don’t say something they will make up their own stories and this will just grow.” Said Aikawa  
“Don’t forget to promote the BL novels.” Said Isaka.  
“I will not!” Said Usami.  
“Usagi-san, make the speech. Or have you forgotten Nii-san? By now even he would know.” Said a worried Misaki  
Usami’s eyes went wide he had forgotten.   
“What will he say? I’m sure he will still love his most beloved little brother but he will kill me.”  
“Don’t worry I’ll handle it. I’ll will keep Nii-san from killing you.” Stated Misaki. Maybe because the damage has been done, or maybe because he was twenty-three and had a fulltime job at a respectable company. Misaki felt strangely calm about facing his brother. The one obstacle left keeping him from a blissful life with his love. He thought:  
“Maybe it was the shock but I feel so calm.”  
“No Misaki, you don’t have to do anything. After all you just fainted. I’ll take care of it, it is my responsibility.”  
Misaki suddenly sat up.  
“It is not! He is MY brother and I will deal with him!”  
He stood up shoving the towel into Usami’s hand. Everyone looking at him in shock. Where was the fainting boy of just a minute ago? No not a boy, a young man.  
“It was different before when I was underage and all. But I am grown up now, a college graduate and a full fledge member of society. This is about my brother, my sexual orientation, and my lover. I knew I would have to face him one day and that day is today.” Everyone smiled at the new Misaki.   
“I’m proud of you Misaki. Do your best with your brother. If he still won’t listen I will try. He might hit me, but I refused to give you up.” Usami kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Misaki’s face flamed but he held his ground. Just because he had the strength to face Takahiro, didn’t mean sexy things didn’t still embarrass him. Usami walked out of room with Aikawa following.   
“I guess I can’t call you Chibi-tan anymore.” Said an amused Isaka.  
“I never gave you permission in the first place.” Sulked Misaki.  
“I guess not. You can use this room, Ito-san is on vacation this week. Stay as long as you need. You are excused from work today. If you need to see your brother use the company car to get pass those vultures outside.”  
“Seriously?”  
“You and Akihiko made us very rich today. After Akihiko’s speech they should disperse. In that case, forget the car and walk.”  
He left the room and Misaki sank to his knees.   
“I don’t know if I can do this.”  
Then he remembered his lover’s parting words. His cheek was still tingling from the kiss. He took out his phone and turned it on. His brother left 20 messages and there was 12 more from various people. Misaki didn’t notice because he silenced it last night. He fell asleep in Usami’s arms and woke up happy and then this happened. He took a deep breath. He dialed the speed dial number two and it was picked up on the second ring. After his brother shut up Misaki was able to speak.  
“Calm yourself Nii-san. I’m fine and I still have a job.”  
He took another breath and spoke more fiercely:  
“Nii-san, if you threaten my lover again, I will break your ‘Fist of Fury’.”  
Misaki was too mad to realize how funny that sounded.  
“Lover?” Asked a stunned Takahiro.  
“Yes, I willingly go to bed with Usagi-san because I love him.” Misaki felt his face heat up.  
“Misaki, I know you think you are in love and I’m sure…”  
“Shut up!”  
“Misaki!”  
“Stop trying to protect me! Stop treating me like a child!”  
“But you can’t know what you are saying. It is that Usagi who is in trouble, seducing a kid…”  
“I am not a kid! I am grown up. Besides you are five years too late for that.”  
With that Misaki clicked off the phone and turned it off completely. He felt like he had a headache. He was getting nowhere with his brother. His lover needed to deal with the press and his family. Despite Isaka’s cheerfulness he was sure sales of Usami’s “normal” books will drop. There was too many problems but he had only one duty. Misaki got off the floor just as Aikawa walked in, she wanted Misaki to see Usami’s speech. They watched from the office TV.  
There was an announcement there would be no follow up questions. Usami stepped up to the microphones. Usami looked disgusted by the whole thing. He spoke:  
“I am sorry for the uproar Misaki Takahashi and I caused today. We as a couple, behaved as all couples do. We of course had no idea we were being spied on. But it is only natural to hug the one you love. Misaki is my lover. We are a gay couple. And none of this is anybody business. We ask only that you respect our privacy. Misaki is employed by Marukawa Publishing but I have nothing to do with that. He accomplished everything he has because of his own talents. I am very proud of him.”  
Usami paused here and a small soft smile was on his face, he continued:  
“I hope my fans are not too disappointed that I am gay. I hope you all will all forgive me and continue to support me. That is all.”  
Usami finished the speech with his deceiving and disarming smile and Misaki sighed in relief. Isaka stormed into the room and charged up to Misaki.  
“Misaki-san!” Misaki was amused that the older man finally called him by name. Isaka continued:  
“What is the matter with that boyfriend of yours?! Not one mention of his books!”  
Misaki just grinned and Usami entered the room. He looked disgusted. Misaki remembered that the press room was just down the hall. He watched as his lover lit up just from seeing him.  
“How did things go with Takahiro?”  
“He is too wound up to listen.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”  
“I’m sure, you have to deal with your own family.”  
“They are waiting for me, I got a call from Tanaka right after you left this morning. I would rather deal with Takahiro.”  
“No stalling, go face them.” Ordered Misaki. Usami kissed Misaki on the forehead and said:  
“I am proud of you. You’re so grown up.”  
“I finally feel like an adult. It won’t be easy but I will do it.”  
“Great at least let me give you a ride to your brother’s home. I suppose he won’t get any work done either.”  
“It seems not.”  
The couple sailed out the room, ignoring the ranting and raving of Isaka. Most of the reporters had left and they were able to escape. There was no one around Misaki’s brother’s house either. Usami kissed him goodbye and wished him luck. Misaki blushed from the affection. Misaki managed to reach the gate as Usami pulled away, then his legs gave out. Misaki took a cleansing breath and Usami’s words of praise came back to him. He realized he got much of his strength from his supportive loved one. Misaki had his own inner strength, but having someone who loves you in your corner was powerful. Now he had to face his number two loved one. He stood up straight and rang the bell.   
Soon he was whisked into the house and his sister-in-law welcomed him in. She explained that their child was with her mother’s and his brother was waiting in the living room.  
“I for one, support you guys. I knew something was up at New Years. You kept phoning Usami-san with such a lovey-dovey voice, my husband was unconvinced. That is until now.”  
Misaki was grateful he had an ally in this house. She brought Misaki to his brother and they all sat around the low table. Manami had the tea ready and Misaki noted there was an extra cup. He guessed that one was for Akihiko. The TV was on and there was his face on the screen. Manami clicked off the TV. Takahiro glared at him and Misaki felt strangely confident. He decided to start with an apology.   
“I’m sorry Nii-san for yelling at you and for this whole mess.”  
Takahiro smiled at him and tried to give Misaki a hug, but he stopped him.  
“This doesn’t mean I’m giving up Usagi.”  
Takahiro eyes darkened. Manami’s eyes glittered, she noted Misaki dropped the honorific.  
“I will never forgive him for touching you.”  
“I go to him willingly, I love him.” The blush was back.  
“You love him? You go to him willingly? Impossible.”  
“He is the reason I never moved in with you guys. I was already in love then and him with me. The idea of being separated from him was stronger than my desire to have a family life.”  
Takahiro sat there in shock. His wife on the other hand saw the soft look on Misaki’s face and she recognized his tone of voice. It was the same one Takahiro had for her, when he wanted to get intimate.   
“Honey, listen to Misaki-kun. He and Usami-san are in love, you just have to accept that.”  
“Do you hear him, he’s gay now and in love with Usagi of all people!”  
Misaki took another breath. The breathing that helped him in intimate moments with Usami will help him now. He spoke up while the married couple threw death glares at each other.  
“Looking back I think I was always gay. I didn’t know it until Usagi, I just think girls are cute. I don’t feel the same way about them as I do when I just look at Usagi. He smiles at me and I melt. He walks into the room and I get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. Nii-san it is much too late, I have been in love with Usagi for a long time. Five years now. I won’t give him up and he swears he won’t give me up.” Misaki let out a breath, the words that have been hovering on his tongue for more than a year was finally out. Now that he can’t take them back he felt stronger, more mature. He was proud of himself.  
His sister-in-law smiled at him and his brother just sighed.  
“Are you sure you are gay?”  
Misaki made a solemn nod and said:  
“I had a number of love confessions but it is no good. It has to be Usagi.”  
“Why him of all people?”  
Misaki realized his brother was now more upset about it being Usagi than anything else. He sighed in relief. Takahiro had finally calmed down. This was the deciding moment if he could convince his brother he was actually in love, then the rest of the world could go to hell.  
“I liked and respected Usagi from the beginning. He was a good tutor. After we started to live together, I realized what a nice guy he was. He is handsome, smart and talented. We have fun together and I enjoy each day because he is there. He supports me and believes in me. We don’t have much in common but somehow it doesn’t seem to matter. I just like him that’s all.” Misaki smiled. As he finished, he looked into the shocked face of his brother. It was like Takahiro had never seen his little brother before. The scales came off his eyes and he saw for the first time the soft, loving look on Misaki’s face and heard the loving tone to his voice.  
“I see, you really mean it. You actually are in love with Usagi.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Come on you two. Let us go into the kitchen and have lunch.” Said Manami.  
The brothers got up and followed her into the kitchen where they worked together to prepare lunch. Misaki answered their questions while they worked. Over lunch Misaki amused them with funny Usami stories. After lunch Misaki helped his sister by cleaning up. The married couple had time to talk things over in the other room and Takahiro decided to let things go. He will still worry as this was all over the news but Misaki seemed so confident that everything will be ok.  
“When did he get so mature?”  
“Honey, he is twenty-three and has been in an intimate relationship for five years. What you need to do is stop seeing him as that little eight year old you took responsibility for all those years ago. After all if you could do all that at eighteen, why can’t he do this at twenty-three?”  
Takahiro sighed:  
“It seems it is me who needs to grow up.” Manami kissed her husband and they returned to the kitchen.   
Misaki took his time cleaning as he sensed his brother and sister needed time to talk. He sighed.  
“Nii-san seems to understand even if he is still in shock. I wonder if Usagi is done talking with his family?”  
He turned his phone back on and it immediately rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Misaki?”  
“Usagi!”  
“How is it going?”  
“I think we will be alright.”  
“Good. I’m almost there to pick you up.”  
“How did it go with your family?”  
“Same complaints, different day.” Misaki laughed and Usami sighed in happiness. Hearing his lover laugh was the most delightful sound.  
“I will be there in about one minute, so be prepared.”  
“Right! See you soon.”  
Misaki turned to see his brother and sister in the doorway. Takahiro looked in shock again. Manami spoke to her husband.  
“See, what did I tell you?” Takahiro merely grunted. He was in shock again. Until this moment he never heard his little brother speak that way. He shook himself and they entered. Misaki said:  
“Usagi is coming.” He barely got the words out when the doorbell rang. Manami as lady of the house let him in. Usami paused just inside the door and asked his friend:  
“Am I still welcome here?” Takahiro nodded his head and responded:  
“Two hours ago I would have punched you in the nose for deflowering my brother. But it seems I can’t, he’s grown up now, a man. A man who would hit me if I touched you.” Takahiro chuckled sadly.  
“Are we still friends?”   
“Yeah, you’re my best friend.”  
The men smiled and shook hands. Usami came in properly and accepted the guest slippers from Manami. She busied herself with making fresh tea and the men sat around the living room’s low table.   
“I’m sorry, I wronged both of you, at least in spirit. I just couldn’t believe it. Manami said something was going on between you too at New Years, but I didn’t believe it. I feel so blind and stupid.”  
“People see what they want to see.” Said Misaki. Manami came in and served tea and settled next to her husband.  
“You have grown up so much in the last few hours.” Said Usami to Misaki.  
“I have, but I think it has to be me growing more confident at work. I had some successes and I haven’t made any major mistakes. I have been so happy for months. My work and home life had been running so smoothly. Those people who gave us trouble before, haven’t been around. It has been so peaceful. Of course things are going to be bad for a while but I feel as long as you guys go on supporting us, we will be alright.”  
“You have our support and when Takahiro thinks things over, he will be alright.” Takahiro sighed at his wife’s words.   
“Just give me a bit of time.”  
“Is everything with your work ok?” Asked Manami.  
“Yes, the President himself said: ‘Even bad publicity is still publicity’. He is mad about the nature of the publicity but my book sales skyrocketed. So they are pleased overall.” Usami kept the fact that only the BL was selling to himself.  
“What happened with your family?” Misaki asked. Misaki’s brother and sister were aware he was acquainted with many members of the Usami clan.  
“The usual: ‘I am a disgrace to the family and the company,’ blah, blah, blah. I’ve been hearing the same tune since I debuted at seventeen. I did apologize for dragging the family name through the muck. I wouldn’t have said even that much except for Misaki’s influence.” The boys smiled at each other. Misaki blushed and said:  
“I didn’t do that much, but I’m glad you apologized anyway. Good for you.”  
“Look I am exhausted and I’m sure Misaki is too. So, we should leave.” They made their bows and Takahiro even managed a weak smile. After the two left Takahiro turned to his wife.  
“Will they really be alright?”  
“Yes dear, they will be fine. They have each other.”  
As Usami walked to the car he told Misaki the bits he kept from his friends.   
“Haruhiko said: ‘If Misaki was with me, none of this would have happened.’ That guy just wants to keep you in a gilded cage, idiot.”  
“Forget about him and the others. I want a nap.”  
They got into the car and drove off.   
“I was told to shelve the book I was working on.”  
“It was a normal one?”  
“Yeah, I was ordered to continue with that BL series I started a few months ago. I might have to give up writing normal books all together. I’m satisfied with that, though BL novels don’t get awards.” He smirked.  
“So, what?”  
“Yeah, I hate all of the stuff that goes along with it.”  
They talked about nothing in particular. Misaki saw the news vans outside their apartment house and agreed to being driven to and from work. They managed to get into the house without being molested. Sighing they moved to the couches. Usami wanted to share a couch and Misaki protested.  
“I’m too tired to try anything, besides I just want to hold you.”  
Misaki saw he was being truthful and agreed. They snuggled up together and Usami wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. He was soon asleep. Misaki couldn’t sleep until he did and drifted off.  
They slept for three hours and Misaki got up to start dinner. He noticed the sun was setting. Usami felt the lack of warmth and woke up. He followed Misaki’s sounds into the kitchen. He saw his lover chopping vegetables.  
“Can I help?”  
Misaki was surprised, he never expected Usami to offer.   
“No way, you will hurt yourself.”  
Usami pouted and Misaki gave in. He showed how to cut vegetables without cutting off a finger. Misaki had to hold Usami’s hands to do so and Usami tried to kiss him. Misaki told him off and they settled to cutting vegetables together.  
“This is nice. Is this how warm families behave?”  
“It is. Couples do such things.”  
“It feels intimate.”  
“It is. There is all kinds of intimacy.”  
“I see. I have the feeling you have been trying to teach me about this for some time.”  
“I been trying to teach you about this the whole time. Stupid, perverted old man.” Masaki said with a grin. Usami smiled back.  
“I love you.” Usami said quietly.  
“I-I you,” Said Masaki and received a kiss for his efforts.  
“I know. You showed how much today. Thank you.”  
Misaki just smiled.   
They finished up dinner and cuddled on the couch for more intimacy lessons. After watching a movie they went upstairs to be intimate in a way that they were more familiar with.   
In the coming weeks they will face all sort of negative comments from all sorts of people. They will ignore it and go forward. Misaki will keep his job and the normal books will creep up in sales. The news vans will go away as the public losses interest. Takahiro will come around and start to call Usami his brother-in-law. Usami’s father will blame Misaki for the mess and Usami will defend him. Usami would lose some fans and gain even more BL fans. Some would even ask for Misaki’s autograph, making him blush. No matter what happened, at the end of the day, the loving couple would still end up in each other’s arms.  
ceo  
I think Takahiro’s family lives in a western style house. I had them sit around a traditional low table because it suits the story and it had to be this way.  
Please Review


End file.
